


Bedroom Frustrations

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedsheets, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, naked, one chapter, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes to visit at a rather inopportune moment as John and Sherlock have just finished yet another round in bed. Mycroft realizes what he walked in on and things get a bit frustrating for the elder Holmes. See what happens with the Holmes brothers, John, and Mrs. Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad description, but I hope you enjoy this little fic!

It had been a long day for Mycroft and it had only just begun. He needed information from Sherlock's last case and he needed it yesterday. So he came by 221B and rang the bell, but Mrs. Hudson had been the one to answer.

"Oh, come on in, dear," Mrs. Hudson told him with a smile, leading him up the stairs to John and Sherlock's flat. "The boys were up late last night, so it might be a bit before they wake up. Make yourself comfortable though."

Mycroft was left sitting on the sofa of the flat while he waited for Sherlock and John to wake up. He glanced around the flat and tried to keep himself occupied for a moment, but was soon irritated. It was about 20 minutes before he finally heard shuffling coming from Sherlock's bedroom.

"Finally," he muttered, turning to face the doorway. He hardly saw what he'd expected though, seeing John emerge from the bedroom, naked except for a sheet wrapped haphazardly around his waist. Mycroft's face fell and John met his eyes with a bit of a smug smirk. The blonde's tan muscles glistened with little beads of sweat and he was panting lightly.

"Where is my brother?" Mycroft asked, composing himself. He was still a bit hesitant though.

John didn't need to speak at all. He just chuckled a bit and gave Mycroft a simple look, his expression clearly "We both know the answer to that question. He's still in bed. I might've worn him out a bit". No one had to state outright what Sherlock and John had clearly been doing. Everyone knew it. But Mycroft just sighed.

"I'll be back later to retrieve the information I need," he told the blonde, heading for the door. He was happy that his brother had found someone. He just wished they wouldn't be so blatant about it when they had company. He left, letting the pair get back to what they'd been doing.

Just as the door downstairs shut, Sherlock's bedroom door creaked open and a pale head of messy brown curls peeked out from the bedroom. Sherlock glanced around and saw John in the kitchen making tea. He smiled and finally came out with the other sheet wrapped around himself.

"Don't bother, he's gone," John called out, having heard Sherlock come out of the bedroom. "You don't have to wear that silly sheet. Now, c'mere," he purred, turning around and grabbing Sherlock's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and kissed him lovingly, chuckling when the taller man leaned down so he could reach.

"Mmmm, perfect," the detective hummed with a smile, holding John by his hips and parting his lips. By the time the whistle sounded in the kitchen to alert them that the tea was ready, the pair was already back in bed and at it again.

"This is the last time I'll do this for you, boys! Don't you go setting my house on fire!" Mrs. Hudson called as she retrieved the tea for them. Everyone knew it was far from the last time though. The only response she got was grunting and a cry of "Oh, John, yes!" from the bedroom. Mrs. Hudson just shook her head with a fond smile, happy for her boys.


End file.
